Teal Lights
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Kuroko did not enroll in Seirin, but Shutoku instead, the same school that Midorima enrolled in. The two who claim they don't get along will have to work together to bring down their ex-teammates who are now in different schools. No pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Teal Lights

**Summary:** Kuroko did not enroll in Seirin, but Shutoku instead, the same school that Midorima enrolled in. The two who claim they don't get along will have to work together to bring down their ex-teammates who are now in different schools.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Fujimaki Tadatoshi does.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
**

It's only a few days left until the end of their third year in middle school. The middle school championship game is already over. The winner is Teiko, of course; since Teiko has the Generation of Miracles.

The Generation of Miracles is a group of basketball prodigies, each possessing a powerful ability that a normal human being can't acquire. The group consists of six young teenage boys, each completely different from the other.

Kise Ryouta, the blonde-haired player who can copy his opponents moves perfectly with more power and speed. Midorima Shintarou, the green-haired player who can shoot from _anywhere_ on the court with absolute accuracy. Aomine Daiki, the tanned, dark blue-haired ace of the elite team whose basketball skills are off the charts. Murasakibara Atsushi, the purple-haired player who specializes greatly in both offense and defense. Akashi Seijuurou, the red-haired captain whose strategical abilities can completely turn the tides of every match in his favor. And last is Kuroko Tetsuya, the light blue-haired player whose skill lies in passing and stealing.

With the six of them together, all the matches were dominated by these prodigious six and are now the apples of the eye in basketball. Ever since first year, they won each and every match without fail, making sure that victory is theirs and only theirs. But now, they have to split ways.

It's not so long now until they are officially disbanded, as they all will be going to different schools in high school. There is a reason for that - they want to make the matches in high school a bit more entertaining since they're very much aware that if they remain together as a team, all the other teams will have no chance in winning. Hence, they decide to split ways.

Right now, two of the six members of the elite team are taking a walk together at the streets to pass the time.

Kuroko and Kise ate vanilla ice cream in peace for a few moments, until the latter broke the silence.

"So Kurokocchi... I just want to ask. What school did you enroll in?" Kise asked.

There's a small pause, but it didn't mean that Kuroko hesitated to answer the question. He was just busy licking on his ice cream before he swallowed the cold treat that was in his mouth, and then he gave his answer.

"Shutoku High." That answer earned the bluenette a big 'EEEHHHHH?!' from the blonde. But Kuroko wasn't that much bothered since Kise has always been acting like that since they first met. Although, he is curious to why Kise would be that surprised, so he questioned his friend to why he would be so bothered by the fact that he chose Shutoku.

Kise answered, "You know very well that Midorimacchi is also in that school, right?" His voice was louder than usual, but lucky enough there were not much bystanders around them.

Kuroko nodded, "Yes, I know."

"But you two don't get along! Isn't it better for you if you're in a different school than being with someone you're not on friendly terms with?"

The blue-haired teen sighed quietly, as he explained, "I know we don't get along, but it's not that bad anyway. I also got a scholarship in Shutoku, and it's better if I spend less money on the school tuition."

"But still..." Kise groaned in slight worry, scratching the back of his head. When he noticed that his ice cream is starting to melt, he panicked and licked the melting parts of the sweet. Kuroko suppressed a laugh; Kise can be really a like a child most of the time.

"Don't worry. We may not get along, but we rarely argue. You should be more worried if I'm in the same school as Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko assured.

"Now that you said it, you have a point. Murasakibaracchi and you always fight about basketball every single day that the tension made me uneasy." Kise replied, his face souring just from the memories of watching the bluenette and the purple head argue and argue when it comes to basketball.

"You enrolled in Kaijo, right?" Kuroko questioned after a while.

"Yeah."

"I heard that Kaijo is a nationally well-known school, and that it participates in the Inter-High every year. Is that true?"

"It is."

"Well then, I wish you a good first year in high school." the bluenette bid in his deadpan voice, his face blank and expressionless. Kise grinned and said the same thing to Kuroko, who smiled at his blonde-haired friend in a polite manner.

Kuroko hoped that his first year in high school will be a good one. He really wished it would, since there is something he has to do and he has to do it as soon as he can. He mentally prayed to any divine being who could hear him that he would be granted even the smallest stroke of luck.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: God, I was hesitant about making this at first. But after seeing that picture of Kuroko and Kagami in different teams (Kuroko in Yosen/Kaijo/Shutoku and Kagami in Rakuzan/Touou), I just got all the more inspired to make this.**

** Oh and don't worry. 'Through You' is not on hiatus. I'm just really busy in writing the Seirin vs Kaijou match scene, and it's kind of difficult for me since I'm trying to make it different from the canon version and I'm doing my best to make it good and not boring.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Teal Lights

**Summary:** Kuroko did not enroll in Seirin, but Shutoku instead, the same school that Midorima enrolled in. The two who claim they don't get along will have to work together to bring down their ex-teammates who are now in different schools.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Fujimaki Tadatoshi does.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2  
**

After what seemed to be two long months, high school finally began and all the teenagers, boy and girl, prepared themselves for a new school life.

Right now, Kuroko is making his way to Shutoku High as he walked through the large crowd of students, and when he caught sight of a person, he walked towards that person who is standing by the gate.

"It's a great relief that today is said to be a great day for everybody; regardless of their star signs." Midorima sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose and keeping a secure hold on his lucky item which is a small notepad. It sure is even handier today, he thought.

Then a presence surprised him. "Really? I should consider myself lucky." The presence said in his deadpan voice. Midorima flinched sharply as a reaction to the one who surprised him – and he's none other than Kuroko himself.

"What the – ?!" he exclaimed, but he did not raise his voice despite the shock he felt. In fact, he would rarely feel like that whenever it would come to the bluenette's 'surprise attacks', but today, that was completely unexpected for the younger teen to suddenly pop up beside him. "When were you there?"

"I just arrived." Kuroko answered blankly, his baby blue eyes looking at the green-haired teen without any emotion in them.

Midorima muttered something inaudible to Kuroko, and he regained his composure. "I see." He sighed. At least he did not embarrass himself in public since the only thing he did was twitch. He wondered if the horoscope did not see that coming for him – being surprised from the side, that is.

There's silence between the two, as they stood at the front gate for a few moments. Then, they both walk together, heading for the same path.

Today's the first time they walked together without the other four to accompany them. And unlike with Kise or Aomine, this is the first time Kuroko walked with Midorima alone.

The two are not the best of friends exactly, but they're not good friends either. They're just friends, who talk to each other once in a while. The reason for this is because the green head claimed that Kuroko – who is an A-type, and Midorima – who is a B-type, would never be able to get along. And since they often tend to argue about the trivial stuff back then – although they argue in a friendly manner – it made it even more impossible for them to be on better terms.

But for now, it seemed that all sorts of tension that would normally appear between the two is gone, and all what's there is the mutual feeling of appreciating the other's presence.

"If I remember, you enrolled in here because you got a scholarship."

"Yes. But honestly, I did not expect to be a scholar." Kuroko said humbly. He knows that he gave it his all in the high school admission exams, but he did not expect that his score would get him a scholarship.

"Is that so?" Midorima replied.

"But, you're a scholar too, right?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head to look at Midorima. The latter simply nodded. "Full or half?" the bluenette added.

"Full."

"Oh. I'm half." Kuroko responded, the tone of his voice never changing.

"As others say, 'something is better than nothing'." Midorima replied.

"You're right." He agreed.

"What class are you in?"

"1-A."

"Me too."

"So we're going to be classmates again." Midorima exhaled.

"Is that bad?"

"No. It's just that we've been in the same class for our whole three years in middle school, and now it might be the same again in high school."

"So, it is a bad thing." Kuroko assumed.

"It's not. It's just one big coincidence that I can't help but notice it."

"Ah." Kuroko shrugged, and the conversation came to an end. A while later, Kuroko stopped walking and pointed out, "We're here. Class 1-A."

"I know." Midorima lightly scoffed as if it's already very obvious to him.

They both went inside and walked to some seats that were not yet occupied. Unfortunately, there are only two left and they're next to each other, so they took those chairs and sat in silence. Both looked away from their classmates and looked at a different direction.

"Hey! You're from the Generation of Miracles, aren't you?" a voice exclaimed and Midorima is surprised again but this time he did not flinch. Although, his breathing hitched slightly when a teenage boy his age but with shorter height suddenly approached him. That same teen has short, black hair and narrow but sharp-looking gray eyes, along with a huge grin on his face.

"... Yes." Midorima answered, the volume of his voice very low. "And do I know you?" he added. The teen just laughed and patted the green head's shoulder, which set the latter off a bit.

"Haha! I knew it. You're the famous shooter of the Generation of Miracles, Midorima Shintarou. Am I right?" the raven head asked again, his eyes shining with excitement. This made Midorima all the more uncomfortable, since he doesn't like being around giddy people. But nonetheless, he answered the teen's question with a nod.

All the while, Kuroko watched the scene with eyes that momentarily sparked with curiosity.

"Again, do I know you?" Midorima asked with a lightly harsh tone. The latter didn't seem to be bothered by it though, as he answered his question.

"Well, you might not remember but my old school and yours got in a match."

Others did not pay attention to the scene, fortunately, as they're way too caught up with their own chat about other matters.

"And you are?" Midorima asked.

"Oh, right." The teen chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I'm Takao Kazunari. It's definitely a pleasure to meet you, Shin-chan." He greeted, and this made Midorima have the goosebumps from the mention of his 'nick-name'.

"Don't call me that." He muttered, but was ignored.

Takao quickly batted his eye to someone else and instantly approached that person, leaving Midorima in his seat, the green head suddenly not feeling well. He's starting to have doubts about today's horoscope from the second shocker he got today.

"I wish this is the last of it." He murmured to himself as he reached up for his glasses to wipe it. Since the raven-haired teen left, he just decided to just read his book in peace, his ears deaf to the noise everywhere.

Kuroko almost twitched both his eyes when Takao quickly approached him after Midorima, but he stayed calm and emotionless as he always is. "_He's... really energetic, is he?_"

"I also know you!" he exclaimed, apparently uncaring for the fact that he's being suddenly outright and therefore taking both Midorima and Kuroko by surprise, although the latter is less bothered.

"Let's see, you're... you're..." Takao held his chin as he thought deeply about who could the blue-haired teen be. Kuroko let him ponder.

Then his face brightened. "Ah! You're also from Teiko; The Phantom Sixth Player!"

Kuroko nodded quietly and he held out his hand, trying to be polite. "Takao-kun, isn't it? I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, if you don't know my name." He introduced and Takao gladly accepted the gesture as he enthusiastically shook the bluenette's hand.

"Ah, it's really nice to meet guys like you." He exhaled as he let go of Kuroko's hand, and he slowly calmed down but he still remained cheery. "I'm pretty much sure that you'll be in the basketball club?"

"Hm. Are you going to join too?"

Takao quickly bobbed his head up and down. "Of course! The club meeting starts right after class, right?" After getting a nod, his face brightened in excitement. "Then let's go there together. If that's okay with you?"

Kuroko made a very small smile at the raven head's invitation. "I don't mind. And, it's nice to know that I have a new friend who likes basketball as much as I do." Even though nothing weird happened today, he is sure that today would be a very long day.

Of course, the first day of school always seems like the longest.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: Pretty short and slow-paced, huh? Well, I wasn't sure exactly what to write for this chapter. The next chapter will be about Kuroko, Midorima and Takao's introduction to the team. Thanks for the reviews guys! I really love them. To be honest, I didn't expect to get a lot of story favorites/alerts on this one. **


End file.
